Asia
Asia is an unknown plant creature of some sort. Background Some years ago the scientific organization known with in the criminal organization known as Hydra began a projected called Terra X. This project would combine genetics and metaphysics to create their own brand of mutants whose energies could be harvested for other experiments. Six children were born in the first wave of the project and they were named for the continents. Each had a different ability, Australia could manipulate the Earth, Europe manipulates the water, Africa fire, Asia life, and America had the power to decay. Unfortunately the project didn't yield the type of power they needed and the project was abandoned with the subjects pushed to different areas. Asia had mutated into a plant human hybrid who could communicate with plants. Her body was small, light weight and extremely agile, the lack of body temperature was a boost to Hydra as Asia could be used in Reconnaissance missions. She was trained and sent out to scout on various military instillation and projects around the globe. She spent her springs and summers doing that, in the winter when her body rebelled and reverted to its more docile state she was placed in a drug induced coma and placed in stasis until the next spring. That's how she lived her life working for Hydra and being studied by the scientists; she was less than a person more of a tool. She was dropped in jungles left for weeks while she investigated rare tribes or drug cartels, looking for mad scientists or other Hydra interests. However over time Hydra lost interest in the project and the group was abandoned. The group was recalled and placed into Stasis to be stored indefinably, when a mix up in shipping, had the plant girl being shipping to New York City. Her Canister was opened by hapless workers and Asia ran away into the night. Now Asia's adventure begins. Personality *Friendly: Asia enjoys the company of others and can make friends easy. She tries to make people feel at ease especially with her odd appearance. She's not afraid to speak to strangers in attempts to make new friends. *Innocent: Asia is one of the true rarities in the world as a true innocent. She doesn't have a harmful or hateful thoughts, they just don't come to her. She doesn't really get the evil of the world, always trying to find something positive on things. *Imaginative: Asia has an active imagination and is always coming up with stories or games, even full fantasies. What ever is swimming around in her head usually flowers out in her personality. *Bubbly: Asia is typically happy, she's always smiling, laughing and bouncing. She find joy in most things around here and just can't help but let that pour from her. *Childish: Asia has very little control over her emotions and has let to among other things a childish streak in her. She's prone to outbursts when she's frustrated, tears when she's sad, she doesn't do well with responsibility outside a few specific areas, has trouble focusing, gets impatient at times. *Puppet: In the end her personality is just one programmed by Scientists as part of an experiment. She's their puppet, their little play thing, and she's not aware. *Fearless: Asia doesn't understand fear or have a concept of it, danger is just a thing and while she'll try to avoid getting hurt, she doesn't tense up or get butterflies or nervous about it. She is like a stone. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *TBA... Category:Marvel Original Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken